


Lois and Cat

by JohnOConnor



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Lois Lane [1]
Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Cat Grant saves Lois Lane but with a price.





	Lois and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Series: The Erotic Adventures of Lois Lane (my series, no relation to the unknown author)
> 
> Disclaimer: Lois Lane, Cat Grant and all related characters are owned by DC Comics and Warner Communications. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Notes: Clark (Superman) Kent and Lois Lane were created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster.  
> Cat Grant was created by Marv Wolfman and Jerry Ordway.
> 
> Add'l Notes: 1) This story was posted at least twenty years ago but there is no confirmed author or a contact email. If the author objects, please contact me and I will be happy to remove the story.  
> 2) I believe this was based on the TV series, “Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman” but, in my mind, this is straight out of the comicverse.  
> 3) From my viewpoint, this is the comicverse version but before the New 52 or later stories but before the historic marriage of Clark and Lois.

Lois struggled impotently against her bonds. A hunch of hers had paid off, and she’d found proof that a US senator had been selling Defense secrets to an unnamed business man in Metropolis. When she’d confronted the senator for a quote on the situation, his aide - a jujitsu expert, it turned out - had knocked her out with a pinpoint blow to the neck. When she’d come to, she was bound to a chair in a disused warehouse. The ticking sound that was coming from behind her sounded ominously like that of a bomb. Lois renewed her efforts. Were anyone there to see, Lois made an attractive sight, in a disheveled sort of way. Her normally immaculate, dark hair was tousled and flicked back and forth as she shook her head. The ropes around her middle pulled her blouse tight, presenting a pleasing profile of her breasts. The ropes tying her wrists and ankles to her chair did very little except, unfortunately, prevent her from getting free. 

Despite her struggles, a tiny part of Lois’s mind wasn’t particularly worried. Superman would probably rescue her. He usually did. The larger portion of Lois’s mind couldn’t help but point out that “usually” didn’t mean “always.” 

Lois was both startled and relieved when she heard the sound of the metal warehouse door opening and footsteps coming towards her. They didn’t sound like Superman’s footsteps. The senator? Not unless he’d changed wardrobe recently. The sharp “tap” of the footsteps on concrete suggested high heels. Lois was a little surprised, however, to recognize the voice that soon spoke. “Lois?” 

“Cat? Is that you?” 

Cat Grant, gossip and fashion columnist for the Daily Planet, nodded. “Uh-huh? What are you doing here?” Cat stepped into Lois’s field of view, marveling at Lois’ predicament with a slight smirk. Cat was a tall, attractive woman, wearing a low-cut red dress with matching stilettos. Around the office at the Daily Planet, she had a well-deserved reputation for being more than a little “loose”. 

“What am I doing here?!?” Lois exclaimed. “What are you doing…? Never mind. Tell me later. You’ve got to let me free.” 

Cat stood there, making no move to free Lois. “Gee, Lois,” she said with a grin. “You never told me you were into anything kinky.” 

Lois groaned with exasperation. “Would you quit fooling around?!? There’s a BOMB in here! Can’t you hear it?” 

Cat walked around behind Lois to find the source of the ominous ticking. It certainly looked like a bomb. The timer on top indicated about another ten minutes to go. 

Cat grinned. It was long enough, perhaps, to have a little fun at Lois’ expense, without putting her in any real danger. Cat leaned forward over Lois’s shoulder, until she was cheek-to-cheek with the captive reporter. Close enough for Lois to smell Cat’s perfume. Cat whispered, “I could let you free and save your life, but then you have to do something for me.” Cat paused before going on. “Be my slave for a night!” 

“Your what?!?” Lois renewed her struggles. “Stop playing games and let me free!” 

Cat shrugged and started to walk away. “Fair enough. Suit yourself.” Cat headed for the door, figuring Lois would be too stubborn to accept. She’d give Lois another minute or two, before freeing her anyway. Cat was almost at the door before she heard Lois’ call. “Wait!” 

Cat stopped and turned around, a smug grin on her face. Lois asked hesitantly, “What exactly to you mean by ‘slave’? Do I have to do your dirty dishes and stuff?” 

Cat’s grin became even broader as she walked back towards Lois, her hips swaying sensuously. “What it means, Lois, is that you do whatever I say, when I say, how I say, all night long.” Cat’s voice became husky as she leaned towards Lois. “No holds barred.” 

Lois swallowed, wondering if Cat was implying what she thought she was. “You can’t be serious...” 

Cat shrugged. “Why not? I don’t see anyone else volunteering to free you. I saw Clark earlier today, but I don’t think he’ll be here to help you. He was in a bit of a rush. He said he had to buy a last minute Mother’s Day present, downtown.” 

Lois thought, wondering if it was worth the risk of hoping Superman would save the day. She decided not to push her luck. “Okay, Cat. You win. I’ll be your slave for a night. But if you breathe a word of this to anybody...” 

Cat raised her hands in mock surrender. “Don’t worry, I won’t. It’ll be our little secret.” 

With a triumphant smile, secretly amazed that Lois had given in, Cat moved to untie Lois’ ropes. It wasn’t until after the last rope was untied and the bomb deactivated that Lois and Cat heard a huge crash from the ceiling above. 

Superman flew to the ground, relieved to see Lois safe and well. He’d scoured half the city looking for her, once he realized she was missing. Instead of the enthusiastic greeting he usually got, Superman was a little disappointed when Lois’s only response was: “Great, now you get here!” 

***

Lois spent most of the afternoon back at the Planet, trying to convince Cat to let her off the hook without drawing unwanted attention to their “arrangement,” but to no avail. Cat’s parting comment from the elevator, as she was leaving work, was “I’ll see you at eight, sharp, Lois.” She paused. “And wear something sexy”, she added, with a wink. 

***

Lois looked at her watch for the fifth time in as many seconds. Five minutes to eight. “What am I doing here?” she muttered to herself. Ever since the warehouse, Lois had been a bundle of nerves, wondering what Cat was going to do, wondering who might find out, and wondering if she’d enjoy it. 

She’d changed outfits three times before settling on a short, black evening dress with matching accessories. Even her underwear, consisting of high-cut panties and lace bra, matched the outfit. Lois took a deep breath and checked her appearance one last time, before knocking on the door to Cat’s uptown apartment. Cat answered the door wearing a short denim skirt and a plain white blouse. She inspected Lois’ attire and nodded approvingly. “Come in. I’m a little surprised you came, Lois. I half expected you to try and weasel out of it.” 

Lois sighed as she stepped into Cat’s apartment. “Yeah, well, I probably would have, but Clark and I were talking about other stuff, and he kept going on about how ‘a promise is a promise.’ He sort of made me feel guilty. Goddamn Kansas morals.” 

Lois absently admired the apartment as she wandered into the living room. The apartment was tastefully decorated, with lots of open space and odd pieces of noveaux art decorating the walls. Only half Lois’ mind was on the decor, however. The other half was on what was to come. 

“Well, Lois. Your…‘servitude’ starts now,” Cat declared, briskly. “You can start by fixing us both a drink.” 

That doesn’t sound so bad, Lois thought. She opened the liquor cabinet and poured two scotches. Lois made hers a double. She gasped nervously when Cat peered over her shoulder, reminding her to use some ice. Part of the gasp was in surprise; part of it was because Cat’s hand lightly brushed her firm behind. Lois handed one glass to Cat. She waited for Cat’s approval before sitting beside her on the large, leather lounge. Lois sipped her drink in silence, acutely aware of Cat’s calculating stare lingering in her direction. Lois let out a startled squeal when Cat casually placed her hand on Lois’ thigh. 

Cat couldn’t help but smile and Lois’ discomfort. “You’re going to have to learn to loosen up, Lois. You’ve got a big night ahead of you. And probably a few new experiences.” Cat’s tone became more casual. “For now, what say we eat?” 

I’ve done that before, thought Lois, wryly. Cat guided her into the dining room, where dinner was laid out. The meal was excellent. Although she enjoyed the food, Lois sat stiffly through dinner, acutely aware of Cat’s stockinged foot gently rubbing her calf under the table. Cat nibbled at her food, staring smugly at Lois, the whole time. There was a mischievous gleam in her eye as she worked her foot higher, drawing a slight gasp from Lois as Cat reached her knee. With a smirk, she drew back, slightly. 

After the meal, Lois was ordered to clear the table before returning to the living room, with another large drink. Cat arched her back sensuously, her chest thrust forward, before patting the space next to her on the couch, indicating for Lois to sit beside her. There was a prolonged pause while Cat let Lois contemplate what might be to come...

Trying to control the tremor in her voice, Lois broke the silence and asked, “So, wh-what else do I have to do tonight?” 

“Oh, I think you can guess. If not, you’ll soon find out. If you just let yourself go, you’ll have as much fun as I intend to.” Cat paused, thoughtfully. “I think it’s time for us to get down to business, don’t you?” The question was rhetorical. “Why don’t you undress me? Slowly. Feel my body.” 

Lois’ hands were trembling as she reached out towards Cat. Her fingers fumbled with the top buttons of Cat’s blouse. Button after button was undone, slowly revealing Cat’s impressive cleavage framed by a white bra. Cat’s breasts were larger and rounder than Lois’, and a deep tan with no sign of tan lines that Lois could see. Not that she was looking. Not that she could help but look. All too soon, the blouse was unbuttoned. Lois slipped her hands inside the blouse, brushing Cat’s breasts in the process. Cat moaned softly, leaning into Lois’ touch. Feeling a little flustered, Lois slipped the blouse off Cat’s shoulders, leaving her topless, except for the bra. The skirt was next. Cat stood up so Lois could unzip it from behind. The skirt quickly dropped to the floor, revealing a garter belt, stockings and Cat’s tight panties bunched into her rapidly moistening slit. Lois paused, wondering what she should do next. Cat put an end to her pondering with her next command. 

“You’re doing great, Lois, but it’s not fair for me to be undressing with you fully clothed. Take it off, take it all off.” With that, Cat strolled over to the stereo and turned on the music - soft, but with a slow, insistent beat - before sitting back on the sofa, her long tan legs slightly apart. Lois fidgeted awkwardly, wondering where to start. 

Eventually, she started swaying to the music. She turned around so Cat could only see her back. The low-cut dress dipped below her shoulder-blades and outlined her firm, tight ass. Reaching a hand around, she slowly undid the zipper, sliding it down her back before slipping off one shoulder strap, and then the other. She held the dress close to her chest and turned around. She was momentarily flustered to see Cat splayed out on the couch, one hand inside her passion-stained panties. Cat winked and brought her hand up to her lips, to lick her love juices from her fingers. 

Lois swallowed and was sure she was blushing furiously. She blushed even more when she realized she was absently rubbing her nipples, which were now hard with excitement, through the dress she was supposed to be taking off. Resuming her show, Lois lowered the dress, to reveal her breasts, perfectly shaped, lightly tanned, with nipples protruding through her black bra. Cat cooed appreciatively. Lois smiled awkwardly, not knowing why she was relieved that Cat was pleased. Cat prompted her to remove the rest of her outfit. Still facing Cat, Lois reached behind to unclasp her bra. Soon, Lois’ breasts sprang free, the evening air sending chills down her spine. 

By this time, Cat’s fingers were back at her crotch, pumping into her slick cunt as she stared fixedly at Lois’s nipples. Lois’ panties were next. All too soon, Lois was completely naked in front of Cat, unsure of where she should put her hands. Licking the juice from her fingers, Cat beckoned Lois back to the couch to finish her drink. Lois took a large sip as Cat looked on, wild and aroused. Uncomfortable in the silence, Lois began to speak. “Cat, why are you... I mean, I thought you liked...” Her sentence trailed off. 

Cat looked at her and shrugged. “I do. But mingling with the “in” crowd as a gossip columnist, I’ve had to cultivate certain tastes.” Cat paused. “The ‘great’ Lois Lane isn’t the only one who’ll do anything for a story, you know. Now you wait here, while I change.” Lois frowned as Cat entered the bedroom and closed the door. Why would she be changing? Everything they’d done so far seemed to be aimed at getting them out of their clothes. 

Cat’s attire when she reentered the room answered Lois’s musings. Thigh-high boots and gloves that stretched to her elbows formed most of the outfit. A studded leather collar encircled her neck, matching the wide leather belt around her waist. A small, supple leather bra cupped the underside of her breasts, leaving her chocolate-colored nipples fully exposed. Also exposed was her neatly trimmed cunt. She flicked the tip of a short leather whip idly in the palm of her left hand. 

She sauntered towards Lois, her hips swaying confidently. She leaned down until her face was only an inch away from Lois’. She then moved forward until their lips met. Lois felt Cat’s lips against her own and willed herself not to pull back. It wasn’t that the kiss was unpleasant - far from it - Cat’s lips felt moist and warm. But Lois was quite sure she wasn’t gay. After all, she was in love with Cl... 

She was in love with Superman. Lois moaned as Cat’s tongue probed gently between her lips. With a soft sigh, Lois slid her tongue forward to meet Cat’s, deciding to enjoy the evening. After all, she had a debt to pay and it didn’t look as if Superman would be paying her a visit, tonight. 

Eventually, Cat broke their kiss and straightened up. “On your knees, Lois,” she commanded. Lois quickly complied, getting off the lounge and kneeling in front of Cat, resting on her heels. Cat stepped forward until her moist cunt was barely inches away from Lois’s face. “Eat me,” Cat demanded. 

Lois leaned forward and licked hesitantly at Cat’s engorged labia. Her tongue gently probed between Cat’s fleshy lips. Encouraged by Cat’s appreciative moans, Lois probed deeper, Cat’s juices trickling slowly down her chin. Cat groaned passionately as Lois explored her cunt. Lois wasn’t the most experienced cunt licker Cat had ever had, but she was learning quickly. Lois explored Cat’s moist slit, using her fingers to plunge in deeper than her tongue could go. Lois’ other hand made it’s way down to her own now-dripping pussy. She moaned as her own arousal built, two fingers slipping into her cunt. Her tongue continued its assault on Cat’s slit, occasionally brushing her stiff, red clit. 

Cat grinned smugly, feeling Lois’ tongue in her snatch, listening to her excited, muffled moans, interspersed with enthusiastic slurping. Assuming an authoritative tone, Cat stepped back from Lois, yanking Lois’s hand away from her yearning pussy. “Slaves don’t get to come until Mistress says so,” Cat sternly proclaimed. 

Lois knelt before her, her head bowed, Cat’s juices on her chin, her fingers twitching slightly, eager to return to her wet pussy. Cat produced a studded leather collar, similar to her own, and placed it around Lois’ neck. The one major difference was that this collar was attached to a silver leash. Cat tugged on the leash, indicating that Lois should follow her. Lois obeyed, shuffling into the bedroom on her hands and knees. Cat had Lois lie on the bed, on her back, while Cat tied the leash to a bedpost. Cat produced some leather cuffs from a nearby drawer and, to Lois’s mild surprise, began to chain Lois’s wrists to the bed posts at the head of the bed. 

Before repeating the process on Lois’s ankles, Cat paused to place her hand on Lois’ smoldering snatch. Lois was sooo wet. Cat gently inserted two fingers into Lois’ cunt and slowly started finger-fucking her. Lois, her eyes closed, moaned sensuously and pumped her hips, trying to hump Cat’s probing fingers. All too soon, Cat withdrew her fingers, still denying Lois her much sought after orgasm. Cat finished chaining Lois’ legs, leaving her spread-eagled on the bed. Cat stood up, licking her lips as she studied her handiwork. 

Cat knelt on the bed, her crotch just above Lois’ head. She leaned forward to find Lois’ sex, pressing her body against Lois’. She was rewarded as Lois resumed licking her fragrant cunt. Cat paused briefly to enjoy the sensation of Lois’ wet tongue inside her, before returning the favor. Lois tongued Cat eagerly, her head bobbing between Cat’s thighs, while Cat used her fingers and tongue to pleasure Lois. Given their earlier antics, it wasn’t long before Cat could feel her orgasm building. She pushed her crotch down onto Lois’s face, grinding her cunt onto Lois’s chin. Her back arched and she came with a long, guttural moan. 

Lois continued to lick Cat’s slit as best she could, sucking and licking until Cat’s orgasm passed. As Cat came down off her high, Lois could feel her own climax building. Her legs twitched uncontrollably, desperate for Cat’s feathery touch against her nether regions. Cat also sensed Lois’ excitement. To Lois’ dismay, Cat only gave her pussy one last, lingering slurp before getting off the bed, leaving Lois horny and frustrated. 

Satisfied that Lois was still securely in place, Cat picked up her whip. Lois squirmed on the bed, testing her bonds, breasts swaying slightly, determined to get her fingers (or at least something!) into her hungry snatch. Lois’ efforts were cut short, when Cat started whipping her luscious tits. She struck only hard enough to draw startled yelps from Lois. Briefly, Cat wondered if she should have gagged Lois. Fortunately, Cat’s neighbors were used to all sorts of sounds coming from her apartment. Lois twisted and writhed, trying to avoid Cat’s blows, without success. Time and again. the whip fell, bringing a sharp stinging to her soft breasts and sensitive nipples. 

Lois was grateful when the whipping stopped. Cat sat on the bed, next to Lois. Gently, she massaged Lois’ reddened breasts. She stroked one breast softly, tweaking her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Lois began to relax again. Cat leaned forward and took Lois’s nipple into her mouth, sucking softly, swirling the nipple between her tongue and teeth. Cat’s other hand snaked down to Lois’s crotch. Lois gasped when she felt Cat’s whip handle rubbing against her pussy. Lois opened her legs wider, eager to encourage Cat’s intrusion. Sensing Lois’ enthusiasm, Cat let Lois’ nipple slip from between her lips. She stood up, leaving Lois chained to the bed, straining to see Cat rummaging in a chest at the foot of the bed. When Cat’s hands came back into view, they held a large double-headed dildo mounted on a strap of leather. Lois gasped softly when she saw the dildo. Mentally, she couldn’t help but mentally compare it to Superman’s... endowments. That lycra suit he wore didn’t hide much, and Lois couldn’t deny herself the occasional surreptitious glance at his crotch. From what she’d been able to make out through the tights, Superman was quite well endowed, and Lois had often daydreamed about him slowly fucking her to orgasm on a deserted beach somewhere. 

The rubber cock that Cat was carrying was about as thick as Superman’s (from what Lois could tell), but a little longer. Cat licked one end of the dildo, teasing it like a real cock, before deep-throating it. Lois was amazed at how much of it Cat could take. Cat slipped one end of the dildo deep inside her twat, moaning sensuously as she adjusted the dildo, shifting it inside her, before clipping the ends of the leather strip to her belt. Cat held the false cock before her with both hands, thrusting her hips forward before kneeling on the bed, between Lois’s legs. She shuffled forward until they were almost crotch to crotch. Cat took the head of the cock and ran it teasingly along the outside of Lois’s eager snatch. Lois writhed, trying to force her cunt further down the bed to the waiting dildo. Cat grinned. “You want it, don’t you?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

"'Uh-huh?' What sort of answer is that?” 

Lois paused. “Yes, mistress.” 

Cat eased back slightly, rubbing the dildo in one hand. “What do you want, Lois?” 

“It”, Lois said, nodding towards the dildo between Cat’s legs. 

“You’ll have to do better than that, Lois. Tell me what you want and exactly how you want it.” 

Lois took a breath. “Please, mistress. I want you to fuck me with that cock. I want you to plunge it deep into my cunt and make me come. Please, mistress, make me come.” 

Cat smiled, pleased, and slid the tip of the dildo into Lois’ cunt. Lois held her breath, waiting for the rest of it. Inch by inch, Cat slid the rubber cunt into Lois’s pussy, drawing a long, sensuous moan from Lois. When it was completely inside Lois’s pussy, Cat leaned forward, giving Lois a passionate kiss on the mouth. Their hips ground together and they quickly established a rhythm. Both of them could feel the dildo running and sliding inside their slippery cunts. Cat could feel her second orgasm for the evening building as the rubber cock stretched her insides. She increased the pace, seeing that Lois’ breathing was becoming more rapid, also. 

The dildo felt wonderful inside Lois. The evening’s passion had aroused her in ways she would never have expected. Her cunt tightened around the cock as her excitement increased. Finally, her long-denied orgasm came. Her ecstatic groan became a series of passionate yelps, panting as her climax washed over her. Seeing Lois pushed Cat over the edge, too. Her pussy fluttered and her breasts flushed as she came. With Lois still chained to the bed, Cat discarded the strap-on dildo and settled down in the bed. Cat kissed Lois fondly on the cheek. One hand absently stroked Lois’ still moist pussy; the other rested comfortably on her breast. Her head on Lois’s shoulder, Cat drifted off to sleep. 

***

Lois awoke, bleary-eyed, wondering where she was. As she opened her eyes and looked around the room, it all came back to her: Cat. Lois glanced to her left, seeing Cat curled up beside her in a semi-fetal position. Lois sat up, belatedly noticing that she was no longer restrained. Cat must have unlocked her cuffs some time during the night. She got out of the bed naked. After last night, there seemed little point to modesty. She arched her back and stretched, her pert breasts pointing towards the ceiling. Looking around the room, Lois saw the leather cuffs on the stand near Cat’s side of the bed. Cat still hadn’t stirred. 

Lois smiled to herself. It was time to see just how sound a sleeper Cat was. 

***

Cat awoke, bleary-eyed, wondering where she was. Cat often found it hard to remember whose bed she’d crawled into, the night before. When she opened her eyes, she was vaguely disappointed to see her own room, until she remembered: Lois. With a satisfied grin, Cat moved her hand down to run along her moistening twat. 

Or rather, she tried to. 

Her hand was stopped almost immediately by her own leather cuff, the other end of which was chained to the bed-post. Cat strained to sit up, as much as the cuffs would allow. She was chained, spread-eagled to the bed, with no evidence of anyone else in the room. 

“Lois!” she cried. 

For a few moments, silence was her only reply. Then she heard the tap of footsteps on bathroom tiles. Lois emerged from the en suite, trying not to grin at her own handiwork. She was dressed only in Cat’s black leather boots and gloves, holding the short whip in her hands. Her labia glistened in the morning light and her nipples jutted proudly from her perfect breasts. “Oh, good, you’re awake. Sleep well?” 

“Lois,” Cat hissed, “unlock these cuffs immediately!” 

Lois pretended to consider Cat’s ultimatum. “Sure thing, Cat. But then you have to do something for me. After all, I don’t see anyone else volunteering to free you.”


End file.
